Cuento de Hadas
by Hylden-sama XD
Summary: He olvidado cuanto tiempo ha sido, desde la última vez que te escuche,    contándome tu cuento de hadas ideal...    Parejas: 1827


Basado en un video musical muy bello! me hizo llorar como magdalena y pensé que, tenia que convertirlo en un 1827!

Les dejo el Link para que lo ven: .com/watch?v=T18EYzGRpL0&feature=related

* * *

><p><strong>Disclameir:<strong> Katekyo Hitman no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei! Tampoco me pertenece la letra de esta canción! esta le pertenece a

Michael Guang Liang

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

_Cursiva_: tiempo pasado

_**Negrita y cursiva**_: la cancion.

Normal: tiempo presente.

* * *

><p><p>

**Cuento de Hadas**

Se puede ver un gran escenario, un par de hombres empujaban un piano, hasta colocarlo en el centro.

-Eso es todo, Kusabe-dijo de pronto una tercera voz, muy seca, uno de los hombres, el que respondía a ese nombre, asintió-retírense.

-Hai- respondió de forma solemne-Kyo-san.

Estos se retiraron, dejando paso a un atractivo hombre de cabellos cortos color negro, vestía un traje muy elegante y una camisa de color purpura, su mirada irradiaba frialdad pero para alguien muy observador, podría ver que en sus ojos había, un inmenso sufrimiento, miro hacia las butacas, estas estaban vacías, hizo una reverencia y al levantar la cabeza unas personas aplaudiendo aparecieron, como una ilusión, pues luego desaparecieron, el hombre se sentó en el banquillo del piano y de sus bolsillos saco un celular, marco un número y lo dejo timbrar, colocándolo después al lado de su piano. Empezó a tocar unas notas.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar se podía, observar una mano, ya que el cuerpo estaba envuelto en su edredón, esta única mano visible, hacia un ademan de como si tocara una teclas.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tocaba las teclas del piano, con una habilidad asombrosa, su mente recreo una escena de hace muchos meses.<p>

_En un departamento, no muy grande ni tampoco pequeño, se encontraban un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada fría, tocando un piano, en un sillón, muy cerca de él se encontraba un pequeño moreno, de grande ojos castaños, acostado, con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba las melodías el otro. Hasta que el otro empezó a desafinar._

_-moo!-el castaño se levantó de golpe-Hibari-san! Es el mismo error de antes._

_-…-el pelinegro no contesto nada pero dejo ver su mal humor, al ser regañado nuevamente, la verdad es que para él era humillante que el moreno le corrigiera-Te dije que el piano no era mi fuerte Tsunayoshi._

_-Ya lo sé-murmuro el castaño mientras se paraba y empezaba a tocar el piano con mucha maestría-yo soy pésimo en muchas cosas, menos en tocar el piano por eso me emocione y quise enseñarte…_

_-…-al ver el puchero del castaño, sonrió ligeramente, lo tomo de la cintura y lo obligo a sentarse en su piernas, el pelinegro empezó a acercar su rostro al del pequeño moreno pero este reacciono más rápido y le paro con una de sus manos, le miro con mala leche-que pasa ahora?_

_-Estuve pensando-susurro mientras jugaba con sus dedos de una forma muy tierna-…AYUDAME A MUDARME!_

_-…-el pelinegro miro al castaño de forma curiosa, hasta que soltó una sonrisa-que forma más inusual de decirme que quieres venirte a vivir conmigo. _

_-moo!-el moreno hizo una adorable puchero, acerco su boca al moreno y le dio un beso, uno que duro varios minutos-no te burles y ayúdame!_

_El pelinegro se arremango las mangas de su camisa y se jalo al moreno hacia la puerta, si iba a recibir recompensas así de parte del moreno, lo haría mudarse ahora mismo._

_**He olvidado cuanto tiempo ha sido**_

_En la ciudad, un elegante auto recorría las calles, dentro una emocionado castaño miraba todo con emoción mientras que esperaba llegar con sus cosas a su nuevo hogar._

_**Desde la última vez que te escuche**_

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, y siguió tocando esa hermosa melodía, recordando todos los momentos hermosos que vivió con el castaño desde que esté se mudó a su apartamento.

_**Contándome tu cuento de hadas ideal**_

_Se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala del pelinegro, viendo las noticias, ambos estaban usando sus piyamas, de pronto el moreno empezó a respirar de forma irregular, haciendo que el pelinegro le mirara, al sentirse observado, lanzo un suspiro y volteo a ver a su pareja con una sonrisa._

_**He estado pensando durante mucho tiempo,**_

_**estoy comenzando a cambiar,**_

_**¿es que yo hice algo mal?**_

_Más tarde, se pusieron a ver una serie coreana juntos, la verdad es que el pelinegro las odiaba, pero a su castaño le fascinaban, en ese momento el castaño estaba recostado en su hombro mientras que con una pañuelo se limpiaba las lagrima._

_**Gritando me dijiste,**_

_**los cuentos de hadas son solo mentiras,**_

_**nunca podría ser tu príncipe encantado**_

_-Como pueden pasar esas cosas-dijo el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos, el pelinegro miro a su pareja, llorando a moco tendido y alzo una ceja, el otro se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada, preguntándole a la defensiva-que estás mirando?_

_**Puede ser que no entiendas,**_

_**pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas,**_

_**en mis cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar**_

_**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar,**_

_**en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hadas,**_

_**abriré los brazos de par en par,**_

_**y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte**_

_El otro no le respondió, así que el castaño al verlo una rato más, le dio un beso, que no tarde en ser correspondió, había empezado suave pero pasaron los minutos y se volvió más intenso, cargado de mucha pasión, el pelinegro tomo de la cintura al castaño y le obligo a sentarte entre sus piernas, empezaron a tocarse con desesperación, hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aliento, al abrir los ojos, el pelinegro miro con sorpresa y espanto, que en la cara de su amado moreno había sangre, que al parecer aun salía de la nariz de este, el otro también se percató de eso y que sin querer había manchado a su amante, sonrió torpemente mientras que con el pañuelo que había usado para sus lágrimas, empezó a limpiar la sangre, sin tomar en cuenta la mirada preocupada de sus pareja._

_**Debes creer,**_

_**creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas,**_

_**y viviremos felices por siempre**_

_Estaban en el hospital, aun con las quejas del castaño, el pelinegro le obligo a ver un médico, este le empezó a revisar con calma, después unos momentos, el doctor le dijo que necesitaba hacerse unos estudios para poder dar un veredicto. _

_Salieron del hospital, pasearon antes de volver a casa por insistencia del castaño, hasta que el pelinegro decidió darle una sorpresa a su amante, marco un numero desde su celular y hablo alrededor de unos 5 minutos, luego pasearon por la ciudad un poco más, hasta que el pelinegro le llevo hasta un edificio, donde dentro, en el escenario había un hermoso piano para maravilla del moreno._

_-Es hermoso!-dijo Tsunayoshi mientras veía a su pareja sentarse-cómo pudiste traerlo hasta aquí?_

_-Le pedí a Kusabe que lo trajera, mientras nosotros paseábamos por la ciudad-dijo sonriendo de forma discreta el otro-siéntate donde quieras te mostrare que he mejorado._

_El castaño prefirió quedarse de pie mirando, pero cuando el pelinegro se preparaba para tocar no se percató que la mirada del otro se volvió difusa, como mareado, solo toco una sola nota cuando de pronto escucho un sonido seco, se volteó y vio con horror el cuerpo de su amante tirado en el suelo._

_**Gritando me dijiste,**_

_**los cuentos de hadas son solo mentiras,**_

_**nunca podría ser tu príncipe encantado**_

_Con desesperación el pelinegro tomo en brazos el cuerpo de su amante y salió corriendo, buscando ir al hospital más cercano._

_-me…-Kyoya reacciono al escuchar el susurro de los labios de su castaño, sus ojos aun entrecerrados, volvió a susurrar-me…recordaras? _

_**Puede ser que no entiendas,**_

_El otro no entendió o mejor dicho, no quiso entender esas palabras pues empezó a correr con más fuerza._

_**pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas,**_

_-me…recordaras por un largo tiempo?-siguió susurrando el moreno, siendo ignorado por el otro, por la nariz del castaño la sangre empezó a fluir de nuevo-cuando pienses en mi…-susurro de nuevo mientras el otro corría y se subió con él a un taxi y con un pañuelo trato de parar la sangre-¡Se feliz! _

_**en mis cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar.**_

_En la habitación de un hospital se podía ver a la pareja, el castaño acostado en la cama mientras dormía, mientras que el pelinegro sentado en una silla, con una de sus manos apresaba la del moreno, mirando con preocupación._

_**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar,**_

_**en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hadas,**_

_**abriré los brazos de par en par,**_

_**y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte**_

_-Tiene un tumor-explico el doctor mientras mostraba unas radiografías al pelinegro, este sintió que el alma se le drenaba del cuerpo al escuchar las siguientes palabras-y está muy avanzado…lo siento…no podemos hacer nada por él. _

_**Debes creer,**_

_**creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas,**_

_**y viviremos felices por siempre**_

_Abrió las persianas de la ventana de esa habitación, vestía un traje negro, con su camisa purpura, de pronto volteo su mirada y vio en la cama, el cuerpo del castaño, este estaba despierto y tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro, levanto la mano como pidiéndole que se acercara a él, cumplió sus deseo y se acercó a la cama._

_**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar,**_

_**en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hadas,**_

_-…te…-su voz se escuchaba apagada y muy débil-te...vez muy guapo…Kyoya…_

_**abriré los brazos de par en par,**_

_**y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte**_

_Este le respondió con una suave sonrisa, le dio un beso en su frente y le puso en las manos al moreno un celular, haciendo que lo sujetara con fuerza._

_**Debes creer,**_

_**creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas,**_

_Al ver que lo sostenía, el pelinegro salió de la habitación, dejando confundido a su pareja._

_**y viviremos felices por siempre**_

Siguió tocando mientras su voz pronunciaba la hermosa letra acompañada de esa melodía, con el celular a su lado, esperando que su amado castaño estuviera escuchándolo.

_**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar,**_

_**en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hadas,**_

_**abriré los brazos de par en par,**_

Sostenía el celular con fuerza, escuchando la hermosa voz de su pareja y las bellas notas que tocaba con maestría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa llena de amor se formó en su débil rostro.

_**y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte**_

_**Debes creer,**_

_**creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas,**_

_**y viviremos felices por siempre**_

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, de pronto empezó a sentirse muy cansado, sintió los parpados demasiado pesados, el castaño tras derramar una última lagrima y susurrar una palabra, cerró los ojos…y esta vez…

_**Escribamos nuestro propio final feliz…**_

Fue para siempre.

El pelinegro dejo de tocar, y una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla, pues escucho el ultimo susurro de su amado.

_Te amo…_

-Y yo a ti…-susurro mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran-…Tsunayoshi…te amo…

En la habitación del hospital había silencio, el único sonido, era el de unas gotas de suero aun cayendo, a pesar de que la persona, ya no se encontraba entre los vivos.

Hibari Kyoya, empezó de nuevo a tocar la suave melodía, mientras por su mente pasaban todos los hermosos momentos que vivió con su amado, mientras tocaba, sintió la presencia de su moreno, a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, como siempre.

_**He olvidado cuanto tiempo ha sido,**_

_**desde la última vez que te escuche,**_

_**contándome tu cuento de hadas ideal,**_

_**he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo,**_

_**estoy comenzando a cambiar,**_

_**¿es que yo hice algo mal?,**_

Su suave sonrisa.

_**Gritando me dijiste,**_

_**los cuentos de hadas son solo mentiras,**_

_**nunca podría ser tu príncipe encantado,**_

_**puede ser que no entiendas,**_

_**pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas,**_

_**en mis cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar**_

Sus besos.

_**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar en,**_

_**el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hadas,**_

_**abriré los brazos de par en par,**_

_**y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte,**_

_**debes creer,**_

_**creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas,**_

Sus hermosos ojos brillando de emoción y amor.

_**y viviremos felices por siempre**_

_- Aunque no me puedas ver…siempre estaré contigo…Kyoya…te amo…_

- Y yo a ti…Tsunayoshi…

* * *

><p>NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MATE A TSUNA! ABUU! COMO ME DOLIO ESCRIBIRLO! PERO ES QUE DESPUES DE TERMINAR DE VER EL VIDEO ME IMAGINE QUE LOS PROTAS ERA HIBARI Y TSUNA Y NO PUDE EVITARLO! TTXTT<p>

Esperando que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews XD

Me despido!


End file.
